Bonnie the Bunny
:You've known me for close to two years and waited until now to put up a quote from me? Man, you sure are late. :~ Bonnie the Bunny — April 25, 2016 Bonnie the Bunny is a fictional character. He was created by Gilbert Martinez after being inspired by Scott Cawthon's Five Nights at Freddy's. Fictional Character Biography Not much is revealed of Bonnie's character in the game. This is the elaboration on Bonnie created and provided by Gilbert. 'Origins: 1973–2014' Bonnie's original body was assembled in late 1973 by hired workers in preparation for the then-upcoming Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which opened on April 1, 1974. On that day, Bonnie and the other animatronics were activated. Bonnie was one of the main animatronics of the pizzeria, alongside Chica and Freddy. Some consider Foxy to be another main animatronic, though he was only the head of a side attraction called Pirate Cove. Even so, the four managed to entertain children for years. Chica, Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie each had their own turns to make children's birthdays extra special. Sometimes, the four would do this together. Bonnie and the others were left active at night to prevent their servos from locking up. It was during the nights that they would really interact. The four were great friends, and they would each talk about their experiences during the day. On March 19, 1987, an incident, known ever since as "the Bite of '87," occurred as Foxy was performing at Pirate Cove. He wound up eating a child's frontal lobe, causing panic within the pizzeria. Because of this, Foxy was to be deactivated during the day, and he would never be allowed near another child ever again. The afflicted child did not survive. On that night, Foxy was depressed, confused, and angry. He was depressed most of all, because he knew he didn't mean to do anything wrong. Chica had observed the event as it happened, while Bonnie and Freddy only saw the aftermath. In spite of not seeing what had happened, both Bonnie and Freddy believed the incident to be nothing short of a freak accident. From 1987 to 2012, life returned to normal in the pizzeria. It was all routine, and the decades flew by. As the years progressed, Bonnie and the others noticed Foxy was deteriorating, and they felt sorry for him. However, they knew they could do nothing about it without arousing concern. On August 19, 2012, a murder took place near the pizzeria. It was carried out by a man dressed as Freddy Fazbear, his victims a group of five children. He decided to hide the bodies inside the pizzeria, while Chica and the others hid away and pretended to lie dormant. He hid three of the bodies inside the animatronic bodies of Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie, with one body being put in each. Foxy was able to avoid this fate because he had hidden elsewhere. The man decided to hide one of the bodies elsewhere in the pizzeria before looking for Foxy. Eventually, Foxy emerged and began to attack the man for his crime and for hiding the bodies in the pizzeria. The man was badly injured, though he managed to escape into the night. Foxy glared at the man as he ran away and began to growl. When he heard Chica's, Freddy's, and Bonnie's screams, he ran to them. Each of them, especially Chica, was horrified at the crime and the fact that children's bodies were hidden inside them. Foxy told them that he personally dealt with the killer and that he was able to avoid having a body stuffed inside of him. He felt sorry for and comforted them, though his friends would later state that they were thankful that Foxy would never have to experience that kind of horror. They also thanked him for attacking the killer. Because of the murder and the dead bodies, Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie began leaking bodily fluids during the day, causing concerned parents to complain. They also complained of foul smells coming from within the pizzeria itself. Management noticed this and had the bodies removed from the animatronics, though nothing could be done about the odor due to much of the residue remaining inside the mechanisms, which was extremely complex. Management also discovered the two bodies hidden elsewhere in the pizzeria. This took a toll on the pizzeria's reputation. The killer was later identified through security footage, and he was arrested. News was announced of the pizzeria's closure on August 19, 2014. On that night, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy talked together for what they felt was going to be the last time. Foxy told Chica about all the great experiences they had together. He said, "At least we'll be deactivated together. It'll mean I'll get to be with thee forever, Chica. I wouldn't mind that even if the world were to come to an end." Chica cried and hugged Foxy, and she sobbed, "I love you, Foxy." The two then kissed. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed at 1:00 AM on August 20, 2014. Upon this, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy were deactivated one-by-one. '2014–2019' Not long after the pizzeria closed down, Bonnie and the other animatronics were discovered by Devil Hulk and his affiliates. Sonic.exe assumed the role of commanding the animatronics under his own squadron. The four were activated, and then their deactivation switches were permanently disabled. Sonic.exe already had his mind on Dr. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, having months before trying and failing to kill them. Sonic.exe recognized that Stark already knew of and was terrified of Foxy. He felt that Foxy was best suited for killing them, and so he sent Foxy to kill Stark. Bonnie and the others grew concerned. At about 6:59 AM PDT, on September 15, 2014, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie reunited with Foxy. The three were shocked at Foxy's new appearance, having been used to his previous robotic body. When Foxy asked them how they got there, Chica told him that they were kicked out of the Resistance because Sonic.exe deemed them "unworthy and useless pieces of scrap metal." Since the four reunited as a nervous Stark was walking to school, and since he was right next to the four of them, Foxy kindly asked them to meet up with him later on; he explained that Stark was still not ready to really meet them. The others understood. Spotting the Guardians of the Galaxy aboard their ship, Foxy called on them to make new bodies for Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Rocket Raccoon exasperatedly replied, "You gotta be kidding me! More new bodies? We're not miracle workers, you know!" Nonetheless, he took the three aboard the ship. The Guardians got to work on making their new bodies as Foxy and Stark continued on their way to school. Their new bodies were completed by the end of the day, and they were sent back to Stark's residence. Upon hearing Banner's and Stark's theories about what caused the Bite of '87 (specifically that it involved either Devil Hulk or one of his affiliates), Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy realized that the incident was an act of forcing Foxy to murder someone innocent, so as to ruin his life. They wondered why the one responsible would want to ruin Foxy's life, never mind that it was him and not Bonnie, Freddy, or Chica. These questions are still unanswered today, but there's a strong belief that it was Zalgo who was the true killer. As of now, there is no proof. Bonnie was present during the 2015 Convergence. After the Convergence, Bonnie joined the Avengers as a secondary member. He joins them and S.H.I.E.L.D. in their efforts to thwart Devil Hulk's plans. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' Bonnie is present during the Battle of New York City. He is aboard the Helicarrier as the attack starts, and she takes part in both shooting the turrets and using melee attacks during the whole battle. As a result, he is unable to aid in destroying the eggs when Devil Hulk is defeated. Stark later argues that Devil Hulk may not have risen again if only Bonnie was able to help. Bonnie is among the Alliance during the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. 'In Alternative Timelines' ''Dystopia 2031 In ''Dystopia 2031, Bonnie serves as one of Foxy's advisers and as a member of Grissom's freedom fighter group, called the Liberty Movement of New Earth, or simply the Movement. Society in 2031 has become an authoritarian dictatorship headed by Devil Hulk and his Regime. Bonnie, among others, works in society as a slave, though he meets with the Movement in secret. Personality Bonnie is carefree. He pays little mind to the mundane and reserves much of his thoughts for music. He is a laid-back jokester who is playfully sarcastic. However, within his calm state lies a visceral sense of intuition. He is capable of producing novel philosophical ideas. His friends say he's like John Lennon. While he may come off as indifferent and aloof, Bonnie does in fact care for his friends and has a soft spot for children. Bonnie's deepest passion is for music, particularly guitar-oriented songs and genres. His preferred time period of music is from the 1950s to the 1970s. His favorite genres are rock n' roll and garage rock, with his favorite song being Elvis Presley's "Hound Dog" from 1956. Bonnie usually talks like a 1970s hippie or teenager, often using slang from the time period. Nobody really knows why, though Stark believes that it's because Bonnie and his friends were assembled in the mid-1970s. However, this doesn't explain why Foxy, Freddy, or Chica don't have this speech pattern. Bonnie's favorite food is pizza, much like his fellow friends Foxy, Chica, and Freddy. His favorite kind of pizza is supreme pizza. Bonnie dislikes when people interrupt his music, stating that, "It throws off my groove, you know." He is also embarrassed to do silly things, feeling that, "Those kinds of things are reserved for the kids." He especially hates it when people confuse him for a girl. His response to this confusion is always, "If I'm a girl, then rock salt is Swiss cheese from the moon." It's for this reason that he prefers to be called "Bonn" instead of "Bonnie." That said, he also hates it when he's called "Bonn-Bonn." Sometimes, Chica calls him this just to mess with him. However, Bonnie's deepest resent is reserved for Devil Hulk and his allies, since he blames them for ruining their lives (especially Foxy's life). Affiliations 'Close Friends' *Chica the Chicken *Foxy the Pirate Fox *Freddy Fazbear 'Friends' *Wiley *Zed *Tony Stark *Grissom Stevens 'Acquaintances' *Bella Llano *Liza Fellinor *Lyra Monlovar *Tails.exe 'Enemies' *Devil Hulk *Zalgo Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Conversations 'February 14, 2015 — 9:05 PM PT' :Stark. Hopefully, you all know how this works. We’ve been doing this since 2009-10. :Foxy. I know how it works, matey. :Chica. …I think I’m doing it right, Am I? :Stark. You are. Not bad, I must admit. :Chica. Oh. Well, thank you. I’m not too used to this, as you might imagine… ^^; :Foxy. You’re doing wonderfully, lass. :) :Bonnie. …What’s this about, Gil?? :{ :Stark. This allows us to communicate without me having to look like a schizo. Pretty much works like a chat. :Bonnie. Okay…I guess that’s cool… :\? :Stark. It’s really useful in the long run. :Fazbear. I’m not too used to this… :S :Foxy. You’ll become well acquainted with it soon enough, Freddy. :) :Stark. Hold on, I have to lock the door… :| :Chica. I’m a little tired… :\ :Foxy. I feel fine, especially with thee, Chica <3 :Chica. You always were creative with words, Foxy… :) :Fazbear So, what should we talk about? :Stark. I just use this as an alternative system of communication. This also works in written form, but I’d have to identify who’s saying what. :Foxy. Aye, I’ve seen thou and Zed doing so on Friday… :Bonnie. So, why don’t we do that here? :Foxy. He identifies us by fonts. Notice the names and fonts on the top of the page, matey. :Bonnie. Ah, I see. I guess that’s handy. :Foxy. Indeed, it is. :) :Stark. Like I said, this is something the Guys and I have done for years. :Fazbear. How does this even work? I’m amazed right now! :o :Stark. I don’t have an easy answer for it. For now, I guess the simplest explanation is that whoever wants to say something takes control of my hands and arms. This allows me to see what they have to say, as well as hear it. It’s all very complex. :Bonnie. Far out. :D :Stark. It gave me quite a shock when it first happened in 2009. That was back when the Tails Doll was still evil, and he was, in fact, the first person who contacted me this way. :Fazbear. Oh, my. :o :Chica. Poor you. Were you scared? <:( :Stark. Without a doubt. I remember he was disparaging me and calling me all sorts of things. He even visited me once in 2008, and I’ll never forget that. :Chica. Why would he do that to such an innocent child? That’s just senseless! :( :Stark. I have my theories, but for now I won’t list them. At least he’s good now…Ghost Rider revoked his evil in 2013. :Chica. That’s good. At least he can’t hurt you anymore. I’m sorry that happened to you. <:( :Foxy. As am I. You never told us that, Gil. :o :Stark. Well, now you know. My abilities have proven to be both a blessing and a curse. The blessing is being able to speak to such incredible, good people as you. The curse is that I’m at risk of being accosted by Devil Hulk and others on a constant basis. :Bonnie. Motherfucking cunt, he is. |:( :Chica. Yeah, to Hell with Devil Hulk. >:( :Stark. Oh, don’t worry. We’ll give him Hell. Just wait until the Infinity War starts up in 2019. :Foxy. I can’t wait for that day. >:) Hehehe…I’m ready to kill him! :Chica. Maybe let’s just stick to revenge, Foxy… :| :Foxy. Sorry. I just hate him for causing my agony for all those years from 1987 to last year. He made me into a dull, dreary mess of a person! He deserves a fate worse than death… |:( :Fazbear. I’m just glad to see you’re getting better, Foxy. I felt bad seeing you so miserable. :( :Foxy. Thou must thank Gil for helping me overcome 1987. I love him for doing that. :) :Chica. You really did help him a lot, Gil. Thanks. :) :Bonnie. Yeah, nice going there, dude. :) :Fazbear. Well done, Gil. :) :Stark. …It’s the least I could do. I felt really sorry for him when he told me his story, particularly the infamous Bite. I hate to bring that up again. :Bonnie. We understand. :[ :Stark. Well, Mom’s gonna be home with Nat soon. She’ll be bringing food. :Fazbear. Good. I could use some food right now. :\ :Chica. Yeah, I’m pretty hungry, too. :\ :Foxy. I’m fine… :| :Bonnie. Me, too. :\ :Stark. We should probably end this right here before they get back. This looks really weird to the uninformed… :( :Bonnie. I catch your drift, man. We’ll do this some other time. Peace out. :) :Foxy. May God save us all. :) :Chica. Let’s do this again! This was really neat :D :Fazbear. Must indeed do it again. :) :Bonnie. :D Gallery FNaF Gang and Me 2.png|Bonnie and his friends with the young Tony Stark. Strumming.png|Fan art of Bonnie playing the guitar—his favorite pastime. Category:Characters Category:Dystopia 2031 Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:Former Members of Devil Hulk's Resistance Category:The Guys Category:The Avengers Category:Secondary Avengers Category:1974 births Category:1970s births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:Infinity War II belligerents Category:Neo-Avengers Category:Members of the New Alliance